Titanium
by SrtaWalker
Summary: La Clave tiene una proposición para Alec que cambiará su futuro.


I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
Shot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
Shot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

/

Alec llegó al Instituto con media hora de antelación. Le hubiese gustado llegar antes, asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, recorrerse los pasillos cuatro o cinco veces como hacía siempre para calmar sus nervios, pero no había podido. La cama de Magnus era demasiado cómoda, sus ojos demasiado hermosos, su piel demasiado tentandora. Al final el brujo había tenido razón y su opción para relajar a Alec había sido más efectiva que recorrerse el Instituto cuatro veces. Aún podía sentir el tacto de sus labios en su cuello, como había recorrido su runa con ellos, como tantas otras veces, dejando a Alec deseoso de más, deseoso de sentir esos labios en cada parte de su piel.

'¿Todo bien?' Escuchó una voz a su espalda y se giró, sabiendo que era Jace.

'Sí. ¿Por?'

'No sé, has llegado con el tiempo justo.' Jace caminó hacia él y le miró, buscando restos de Magnus en su piel. Alec sabía que no encontraría nada. La irazte que se había aplicado antes de salir todavía estaba negro intenso en su muslo.

'Queda media hora.' Dijo Alec continuando con su camino, dirigiéndose al despacho del jefe del Instituto.

Semanas atrás dicho despacho había pertenecido a Aldertree, pero demasiado había pasado bajo su mando para que la Clave le dejase quedárselo. Alec nunca negaría que parte de él se alegró el día que anunciaron que Aldertree sería sustituido, su tiempo en Nueva York terminado por el momento. Le felicitaron por un gran trabajo y le dijeron que tenía dos semanas más hasta que anunciasen al nuevo líder.

Alec sabía que su madre había tratado de recuperar su puesto, pero se lo habían denegado, basándose en anteriores errores y en el estado de su matrimonio. Lydia lo había solicitado, pero había recibido la misma respuesta. "Ya has hecho bastante." Fue todo lo que la dijeron, y Alec no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al enterarse de eso. Lydia le había asegurado que no había sido por él, que no era por la boda, pero Alec no estaba del todo convencido. Y ahí estaba él, de camino a encontrarse con el cónclave, sin saber muy bien por qué su presencia era requerida.

'¿Te han dicho algo?'

'No. Solo que quieren tener una charla conmigo.' Respondió Alec sin mirar a Jace. Al rubio no le importó, estaba acostumbrado a su parabatai, a sus estados de ánimo. Podía sentir como éste estaba expectante, pero no nervioso.

'Quizás te quieran a ti como jefe.'

Esto hizo que Alec se parase y le lanzase una mirada Jace.

'¿Qué? No es una locura. Has sido el jefe interino durante mucho. Maryse te educó para ello desde que naciste.' Contestó Jace, queriendo hacerle ver. 'Y todos sabemos quien daba las órdenes últimamente.'

No hacía falta que Jace añadiese más, pues ambos sabían de qué hablaba. Jace no había sabido de la pequeña demostración de poder de Alec, pero se la habían contado. Todavía recordaba las palabras de admiración y alivio de sus compañeros cazadores de sombras al saber que Alec se habían enfrentado a Aldertree, al ver a Alec ser un líder de nuevo. Jace se había sorprendido al darse cuenta de cuanta lealtad había hacía Alec, lealtad y admiración que su parabatai no veía, que ignoraba.

Alec continuó caminando y se quedó en la puerta, esperando a ser llamado. Jace se apoyó en la pared, esperando con él. Ambos estuvieron en silencio, pues no necesitaban palabras entre ellos, no como antes, cuando los silencios eran incómodos, cuando Jace necesitaba tener algo que decir para evitar que Alec se pusiese tenso o nervioso cada vez que le miraba. Ahora, después de tanta guerra, después de tanto horror, después de todo lo sufrido, era ahora cuando había paz entre ellos, cuando se miraban a los ojos y se veían como eran realmente. Habían necesitado la casi destrucción del Mundo de las Sombras para estar en sintonía, para empezar a entender lo complejo que era su vínculo.

La puerta se abrió y salió una mujer, la cual invitó a Alec a pasar. Éste miró a Jace y, sin necesitad de palabras, Jace le dejó claro que le esperaría. Alec asintió y se dejó guiar dentro del despacho. Había dos hombres más en la sala. Uno de ellos Alec lo había visto antes, era un emisario de La Clave, sin duda la persona el mando. Fue este el que le indicó que se sentase en el sofá que tantas veces se había sentado antes cuando su madre había estado en esa habitación.

'Alec Lightwood, mi nombre es Isaiah Blackborn. Soy el representante del Inquisidor. ¿Sabes por qué has sido convocado a esta reunión?'

'No.' Fue todo lo que contestó Alec. Nunca había sido famoso por hablar más de lo necesario.

Isaiah le miró esperado algo más, pero al darse cuenta de que el joven no iba a continuar se sentó en la silla delante de él. La mujer se quedó en la puerta, el otro hombre apoyado en el escritorio metros atrás.

'He leído tu ficha. Naciste en Nueva York y fuiste criado en este instituto desde muy pequeño.' Isaiah hizo una pausa para ver si Alec tenía algo que añadir, pero éste no añadió nada. 'Se puede decir que hay poca gente más familiarizada con esta ciudad o este lugar. ¿No es así?'

'Siempre es posible saber más.' Fue todo lo que contestó Alec, pues desde muy pequeño le habían inculcado que siempre se podía ser mejor.

Alec no se había dado cuenta, pero había entrado en ese despacho y todo su ser había cambiado. Al principio se había sentido como cuando su madre le regañaba, como si hubiese hecho algo mal y quisiese pasar desapercibido, esconderse en el sofá y desaparecer. Luego un sentimiento de ira se había apoderado de él. Pues lo que decía ese hombre era verdad. No había nadie que conociese el Instituto y Nueva York como él. Él debía de estar sentado al otro lado de esa mesa, ese era su destino, su derecho de nacimiento, su propósito como cazador de sombras. Algo que sabía que ya nunca más estaría a su alcance. Aún así, quería luchar por ello, aun sabiendo que era una batalla perdida desde el día que besó a Magnus en su boda.

'Tus padres te entrenaron para ser la cabeza de este Instituto, si no me equivoco.'

'Así es.' Dijo él.

'Y actuaste como jefe interino en su ausencia. ¿Cuántos años tenías la primera vez que esto pasó?'

'Diecinueve.' Contestó Alec sin pensar.

'Diecinueve.' Isaiah miró su tableta, sin duda con la ficha de Alec abierta. Alec se dio cuenta que era de esos hombre que preguntan algo sabiendo la respuesta, solo por el placer de oírla en los labios de otros. 'No hubo ningún incidente bajo tu mando hasta que Clary Fairchild apareció.'

No era una pregunta y Alec no hizo nada.

'¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan joven sea capaz de tamaña hazaña? Este es un Instituto especialmente activo.'

'Me enseñaron a seguir las reglas.' Dijo Alec mirando a Isaiah con cierta provocación en sus ojos. 'Me aseguré de que el resto las siguiese también.'

Isaiah sonrió, pero Alec no supo si era de verdad o forzada. 'Parece que lo único que no puedes controlar es a tu parabatai y a Clary Fairchild.'

Alec desvió la mirada a las otras dos personas en la sala, luego volvió a Isaiah, sus ojos con la misma intensidad. 'Algo que La Clave y yo compartimos.'

La sonrisa de Isaiah se congeló en su cara, derritiéndose poco a poco hasta formar una linea.

'Eso debe de cambiar. No podemos permitir que algo como lo de Valentine vuelva a suceder. Tenemos que asegurarnos que ambos están controlados, que seguirán las nomas.'

Alec no dijo nada pues, por mucho que le gustaría que Jace siguiese las normas por una vez y Clary dejase de meterse en asuntos que no la inmiscuían, sabía que era pedirle peras al olmo. Bajó la mirada, esperando.

'Creemos que tu puedes ser la clave de ello.' Dijo Isaiah, mostrando sus cartas finalmente. 'La Clave considera que, de momento, eres la persona más indicada para llevar este Instituto.'

Alec le volvió a mirar. '¿De momento?'

'Quieren ponerte a prueba. Que demuestres que eres capaz de llevar el Instituto.' Contestó el otro hombre.

'La prueba de mi capacidad ya ha sido medida y analizada. No comprendo qué tengo que demostrar que no haya hecho ya.' Las palabras de Alec elocuentes, sin emoción, racionales. La sonrisa de Isaiah volvió.

'Digamos que es pura burocracia. Se han asignado diferentes jefes a este Instituto desde la destitución de tus padres. Ninguno de ellos ha sido apto para el puesto y, después de mucho investigar, hemos descubierto que la gente de aquí, por alguna extraña razón, te ven como un líder.'

Alec miró a Isaiah sorprendido, tratando de contener sus emociones. No sabía que le habían estado investigando, ni que había cazadores de sombras que le tenían en esa estima. Nunca había pensado que le verían así, que la gran mayoría le seguirían tratando con respeto después de lo de Magnus.

'Queremos darte el Instituto por un tiempo indefinido. Queremos ver que eres capaz de llevarlo, que puedes controlar a Fairchild y a tu parabatai. Queremos ver resultados mejores que los que hemos tenido hasta la fecha. Hay una serie de medidas que La Clave va a tomar para entrenar a futuros cazadores. Queremos que esos jóvenes vengan aquí, entrenen y estén preparados para un posible ataque.'

'¿Hasta cuándo?' Dijo Alec, el cual no quería medias tintas. O era el jefe o no lo era.

'Hasta que La Clave lo considere oportuno.' Contestó Isaiah. 'Alec,' dijo acercándose a Alec, tratando de ser simpático 'es una oportunidad única. Especialmente después de todo lo que ha sucedido en tu familia, después de los últimos meses.' No le hizo falta especificar, pues Alec sabía a lo que se refería. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que ese hombre no le trataba como a un igual, sino como a alguien inferior, como si le estuviese dando una limosna por encargo de sus padres. Y aunque Alec quería decirle que no necesitaba nada de él, quería el Instituto.

'Comprendo.' Dijo Alec. 'Si es lo que La Clave espera de mi, lo acepto.'

Isaiah sonrió, una falsa, y se levantó. 'Maravilloso. Se lo haré saber al Inquisidor.' Dijo dejando la tableta en la silla. Alec no se movió. 'Ah, una cosa más. Como jefe de Instituto hay una imagen que mantener. Es una posición tanto de liderazgo como de ejemplo.' Su voz tratando de ser sabia y protectora, pero revolviendo el estómago de Alec. 'Todos hemos tenido historias de las cuales no hemos estado orgullosos: tus padres, la señora Branwell, Aldertree… Errores que forman parte de nuestro pasado. Te pedimos que para tu nueva posición dejes los tuyos atrás.'

'¿Perdón?' Fue todo lo que pudo decir, pues no sabía si lo que estaba oyendo era lo que él se imaginaba, y no quería que así fuese.

'Tu relación con el brujo.' La voz de Isaiah fue profesional, pero sus ojos estaban cargados de asco. 'Debe concluir.'

Unos segundos pasaron donde nadie dijo nada, donde Alec sabía que se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, pero necesitaba esos segundos para componerse. Le había ofrecido el Instituto, quizás no para siempre, pero era lo más cerca que había estado nunca. Le era difícil contener su ira, no levantarse y pegar un puñetazo a Isaiah, destruir la sala que representaba todo para él, pues ponérselo en sus manos para quitárselo al minuto siguiente era cruel.

'¿Por qué?' Fue todo lo que dijo, todo lo que pudo vocalizar sin dejar ver sus emociones.

Isaiah le miró con algo de pena, como si estuviese viendo a alguien menos inteligente que él. 'Dejando de lado que relaciones entre cazadores de sombras y subterráneos no traen nada bueno, no podemos tener a un líder de Instituto fraternizando con un Gran Brujo. Daría una imagen equivocada. Provocaría tensión en el Mundo de las Sombras, insinuando que tenemos una preferencia entre subterráneos, que no los vamos a tratar a todos por igual.'

Isaiah cogió unos papeles del escritorio y se los dio a Alec. Era el contracto. Una firma y tendría todo lo que siempre había querido.

'Seguro que lo comprendes.' Dijo Isaiah.

Alec cogió el contrato y lo leyó por encima. Todo estaba en orden. Miró el espacio para su firma, fijándose en la linea de puntos por un momento, dejando que esa etapa de su vida que tanto le había consumido desapareciese.

'Comprendo a la perfección.' Dijo Alec mirando a Isaiah. Vio la sonrisa en él, una de satisfacción, como si hubiese ganado una batalla. Alec rompió el contrato sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, deleitándose en como estos cambiaban de emoción. 'Creo que no soy la persona que buscan. Están en lo cierto, mi relación con Magnus daría una imagen equivocada sobre lo que La Clave considera oportuno.' Alec se levantó, dejando que las hojas rotas cayesen sobre la mesa de té. 'Les deseo suerte en su búsqueda.'

Se fue de la sala con paso firme, con la cabeza alta, sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto.

/

Jace seguía en la puerta cuando Alec salió, pero Alec no se paró, continuó caminando en dirección a la sala de mando.

'¿Qué querían?' Preguntó Jace de camino.

'Tenías razón.' Contestó Alec sin mirarlo. 'Me han ofrecido el puesto de Jefe de Instituto.'

Jace saltó sobre sus hombros, mientras daba un pequeño grito de alegría. Alec no pudo evitar soltar una liguera sonrisa, no por la situación, sino por ver a Jace volver a ser el de antes.

'Te lo dije. Alec, esto es genial. Imagina todo lo que vamos a poder hacer ahora.'

'No lo he aceptado.' Le cortó Alec, el cual no quería que Jace empezase a imaginar un futuro que nunca sucedería.

Jace se paró en medio de la sala, Alec dio unos pasos más, pero notó como Jace le pedía parar a través de su vínculo. Alec se paró, respiró y se giró a su parabatai.

'¿Por qué?' Preguntó Jace confuso.

Alec pensó en mentir, en decir algo ambiguo, pero luego recordó que no tenía porqué.

'Me pusieron como condición romper con Magnus.' Su voz estable, sin dejar ver las emociones que eso le provocaba, pues sabía que Jace podía sentirlas dentro de él, que Jace, en ese momento, entendió. Alec nunca había estado tan agradecido al vínculo que tenían como ahora.

Jace no dijo nada, simplemente caminó hacia él, cogiendo su hombro y asintiendo. Dejándole claro que entendía, que estaba ahí para él, que había hecho bien.

/

'¿Magnus?'

Pero no había rastro del brujo. Alec dejó sus cosas en la entrada, aventurándose a la sala principal. Había una poción haciéndose en la mesa y el cazador se alejó con cuidado, dirigiéndose al balcón en busca de su novio. Pero no estaba ahí. Tampoco en la cocina. Tampoco en la terraza de arriba.

Alec acarició a uno de los gatos que había ahí bebiendo leche. Se fijo en que los cuencos estaban casi llenos y supo que el brujo había estado ahi hacía poco. Fue entonces cuando vio una pequeña bola de magia azul. Se acercó con cuidado y la bola se movió en dirección a la puerta. Alec sonrió y la siguió. No tardó en encontrarse delante del baño de Magnus, se podía oír música dentro, algo suave, jazz.

'¿Magnus?'

'Estoy en la bañera.' Se oyó la voz del brujo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Por un momento Alec no supo que hacer. Pero no tuvo que decidir por mucho más. Pues la puerta se abrió lentamente y puso ver a Magnus dentro de su enorme bañera, sin maquillaje, con el pelo mojado y una copa en la mano. La sala iluminada con pequeñas velas que daban a la estancia un toque mágico.

'¿Me acompañas?' Su voz sensual pero sin compromiso. Dejándole claro que no era una petición sino una sugerencia.

Alec se desvistió sin dejar de mirar a Magnus, sin vergüenza, dejando que la ropa cayese a sus pies, solo moviéndose cuando toda prenda había quedado esparcida por el suelo. Magnus se movió en la bañera con una sonrisa, dejando sitio en su espalda para Alec. Este no tardó en acomodarse, sintiendo el agua caliente calmar sus músculos. La fragancia que había en ella relajarle. Cerró los ojos y notó como Magnus se acomodaba contra su pecho. Le besó el pelo de forma inconsciente.

'¿Qué tal la reunión?' Preguntó Magnus después de unos minutos en silencio.

Alec gruñó ligeramente y abrazó a Magnus, notando lo suave que estaba su piel.

'¿Tan mal?'

Alec asintió, sabiendo que Magnus podía notarlo. Alec empezó a recorrer las manos libres de anillos del brujo, deleitándose en cómo las gotas se posaban en la laca de uñas. Finalmente habló.

'Isaiah Blackborn estaba ahí.'

'No tengo el placer.' Contestó Magnus.

'Créeme, no hay placer que ese hombre te pueda proporcionar.' No fue hasta segundos más tarde cuando se dio cuenta de la doble implicación de sus palabras. Por suerte Magnus no estaba viendo su cara. Por suerte Magnus había decidido ser misericordioso y no comentar nada más.

'Imagino que es algún delegado de La Clave.'

'Así es. Él y otros dos más que no conozco. Después de hacerme preguntas de las cuales ya sabían la respuesta me propusieron el puesto de Jefe del Instituto.'

Magnus se giró en sus brazos tan rápido que el agua salió disparada al suelo, pero esto no pareció molestarle. Su cara llena de alegría.

'Alec, es maravilloso.' Se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas y Alec echó de menos el calor que su cuerpo le estaba proporcionando. '¿Qué sucede?' Pues Magnus no tardó ni dos segundo en notar que la cara de Alec no era de alegría.

'No lo he aceptado.'

Magnus le miró sin comprender. Alec dobló sus piernas y Magnus se apoyó en ellas.

'¿Por qué? Es lo que siempre has querido.'

Alec hizo una mueca con cara de desagrado y miró para otro lado. En el viaje al apartamento había tratado de pensar en cómo decírselo a Magnus, pero ninguna opción le gustaba. No quería que le brujo se sintiese responsable, pues no era su culpa. Pero tampoco quería ser deshonesto.

'No así.' Alec le miró a los ojos. 'Me propusieron algo que no podía aceptar.'

'¿Qué te pidieron?'

Alec se llevó las manos al pelo, mojándoselo. 'Pues para empezar querían que controlara a Jace y Clary, cómo si eso fuese posible.' Se las llenó de agua y se las volvió a pasar. 'Y luego me pusieron como condición que rompiese contigo.' Le miró a los ojos y vio lo que ya sabía que iba a ver.

'Alec…'

'No.' Le paró. 'Sé lo que vas a decir, y no es verdad.' Movió sus manos, acariciando los brazos de Magnus que estaban abrazando sus piernas. 'No lo he hecho por ti. Lo he hecho por mi.'

Magnus le miró con esos ojos tan expresivos suyos, esos ojos que eran una puerta abierta a su alma, y Alec encontró la fuerza para poner en palabras sus sentimientos.

'Me dijeron que sería dar una imagen equivocada, dado que yo sería el líder del Instituto y tu el Gran Brujo, pero sé que es una excusa. Sé que La Clave quiere al Alec de antes, el que seguía las normas sin cuestionarlas, el que nunca decía que no. Pero no soy ese Alec, Magnus. Yo…' Alec miró los brazos de Magnus, el contraste entre sus tonos de piel. 'Yo ya no soy así. No puedo vivir una mentira, no puedo llevar un Instituto atado a convicciones obsoletas en las que no creo. Magnus, yo… Es verdad, mi sueño siempre ha sido llevarlo pero…' Alec miró a un lado, buscando las palabras. Magnus le dejó pensar. 'Sé cómo quiero llevar el Instituto, sé lo que quiero hacer y sé que si no es bajo mis condiciones, no estoy dispuesto a sentarme en esa silla.'

Magnus abrió sus piernas, colocándose entre ellas y acercándose a su cara, besándolo con suavidad. Se separó de él a los pocos segundos, apoyando su frente contra la de Alec. Dejando que sus respiraciones se uniesen.

'Te quiero.' Dijo Alec sin saber muy bien porqué.

'Yo también te quiero.' Contestó Magnus. 'Y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.'

Ambos abrieron los ojos y sonrieron. Alec notó como el cuerpo de Magnus se pegaba al suyo, como ese calor volvía a él, como todo estaba en calma desde que había dejado el apartamento esa mañana.

FIN


End file.
